Hot on Your Tail
by iwritebadbutdealwithit98
Summary: Chat Noir wants to try something new and naughty ;3
1. Chapter 1

**Well... I wrote that apparently. I have a friend who's gonna see this and question me But you know, the prompt made me want to try something new**

Marinette plopped down on her chaise, a low squeak reminding her of how old it was… or maybe that was just the floor. The damn floor. She swore it would creek and snap just by looking at it. As annoying as it was, it would've been silly to reject such a nice apartment over noisy floorboards.

She looked around her bedroom and smiled. It was nice to see some of her old furniture, it was a comforting reminder of home. She had decided it was smarter to bring her chaise and one part of her double desk to the new place. Whichever guests stayed in her room from now on wouldn't miss them. She did, however, have a new bed and mattress. Something that was offered to her a little too quickly by a certain someone. Not that she would blame him. Speaking of which, there was only one thing that could make her new apartment better.

 _Scratch scratch scratch_

Marinette half turned to her balcony. "Who's there~?"

"A very hungry kitty~"

Marinette giggled and hopped over to the glass door. She unlocked it and slid it open, attacking the man in front of her with a hug. "Hi, Kitty!" She rose up on her toes and kissed him until he melted into her touch.

Chat Noir chuckled as they separated. "'Who' indeed."

Marinette snorted. "Did you just say 'indeed'?"

" _Indeed_ , I did.'

She slapped his arm and grinned, "I hate you."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, earning a hum from the princess. "I beg to differ."

"Why do you sound like a broken record? As in _records_ , those things we don't use anymore- unless you're a dj."

"Sorry, I'm readjusting to being with you again."

"What?"

"I can't imagine the future without you~"

Marinette rolled her eyes, "So if you can't imagine a future with a fashion designer, you become _old-fashioned_?"

Chat Noir tapped her nose. "I knew you'd get it."

Her eyes gleamed as she kissed him again… and again, and again. "I missed you."

He advanced towards her until she fell back onto the chaise, "I haven't seen you since Valentine's Day."

Marinette tugged on his bell, the sound of the zipper gliding down his torso lighting a flame in both of their eyes. "I thought you insisted on gifting that mattress to me was for a reason," she gestured towards the bed beside them, much larger than the chaise.

"I had no ulterior motives in getting it for you other than helping you move out of your parents' place."

"In other words, having a place where privacy was certain?" Marinette flicked his bell, now resting near his hips.

Chat shrugged the suit off of his shoulders. "That's a plus," he leaned forward and kissed her before kneeling beside her, "actually, I wanted to try something."

Marinette cocked an eyebrow, "Like what?"

Falling on all fours he whispered in her ear. "I need to be punished," he wiggled his hips.

She blinked at him. Now, Marinette wasn't one to judge… but she wasn't quite sure how to respond. On one hand, how could she say no to anything involving the ass she'd spent years catching glances at like it was earning her money? On the other hand… said hand was going to be repeatedly-

" _Uh_ ," Marinette blushed,"why?"

Chat Noir knelt down again, his eyes hooded and mesmerizing, "I haven't been able to control myself lately. I kept _thinking_ about you at the worst times, and it'd _show_. You have no idea how many times I had to hide until I calmed down. Cleary, I don't know discipline."

Marinette hummed as Chat's groove started to seep into her. "I'd love to, but I'm afraid I have no experience in that department."

He looked off to the side. "Well, all you have to do is, er… s-spank… me, ehehehe."

She chuckled. "If you can barely say it I'm wondering if we really should."

"No, no! I really want it!"

"'Really', huh?"

" _Mari!"_ Chat pouted.

"Sorry, I guess even you can be teased too much," Marinette reached into the pocket of her shorts to retrieve her phone, "we can watch a video if you want. So I can learn how to do it properly?"

"Sure…" Chat watched her type into the search engine, "It's not like it's dangerous or anything, Princess. I'd forgive you if you hit me too hard~" he winked.

"Yes, but it's not only about that, Kitty. Pleasure is a factor, right?" She winked back, "here's one that looks promising."

Chat Noir blushed awkwardly as the video started to play. He shifted and brought his legs out from under him as he sat down closer to Marinette. The instructor was demonstrating many different options; as Chat noted when he looked down at his lap, he seemed to approve.

Seconds after the video ended, Chat blurted, "So, where do you want me?"

Marinette stood up, "Maybe you could lay down right here?"

He nodded, turning to drape himself over the chaise.

Marinette thought to the beginning of the video, leaning forward to peer at him and placing her hand on Chat Noir's back. "Are you comfortable?"

He giggled adorably in response.

She smiled, "It's a serious question, Kitty."

"Yes, Princess."

"And your safeword?"

"Hmm… 'Claws'."

"Claws?"

"Like.. _watch the claws_!"

"Got it."

Marinette positioned herself behind him and started to pull the rest of Chat's suit down to his knees. She rested her hand on his right ass cheek, he shivered under her touch.

After a few seconds of silence, Chat glanced back, "Technically, you've slapped my ass before."

"This is different…"

"I could help you along."

"What do you mean?"

"Impact play isn't as _rear_ as you thin- Eeep!"

Marinette tried not to laugh. "Geez, I didn't hit you that hard."

"You surprised me!"

"Well then consider that a warning," she cupped her hand, sweeping it upward against his ass a couple of times before picking up a rhythm.

Chat moaned and bit his lip. He sighed as Marinette stopped to stroke him.

She lifted her hand again, opened flat; Chat gasped in anticipation.

 _SMACK_

"Ah!" he squirmed, his hips lifting from the seat.

 _SMACK SMACK SMACK_

Chat Noir groaned. After three strikes, each harder than the last, she would move and start the cycle again. It wasn't until she went between his buttocks and upper thigh that he started to moan loudly.

"Ahhey, give- _ah_ ~ me something to- AH~ bite down on- _AH!_ "

Marinette paused. "You want a gag?"

Chat looked back with a smirk. "Unless you'd rather I bite you~"

"Hmm.. tempting, tempting," Marinette looked around the room, "I don't have anything- well… I doubt you'll like this…"

Marinette walked over to her desk and brought a ball of yarn from underneath it. She came around the chaise in front of Chat Noir's face and presented it. He immediately opened his mouth. When she placed it between his jaws he bit down on it, growling and purring as he thrust against the seat.

"Not so fast, Chaton," Marinette scratched his chin, "I'm not finished with you yet."

He moaned in approval.

She circled him and rubbed circles on his ass, "Don't hesitate to take it out of your mouth if you've had enough, though."

He nodded, shaking his hips impatiently.

She chuckled, giving him a good five smacks, "Don't rush me, Kitty."

Chat Noir's cry was muffled, his back arching backwards.

 _SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK-_

Marinette quickened her pace, he got louder.

 _SMACKSMACKSMACK_

She began rubbing him again. His skin was warm and smooth. She gave his ass a squeeze, earning a soft mew, before removing the ball from his mouth.

"So, have you learned your lesson, then?"

Chat Noir stared at the ground, panting. After a few moments with out a response, Marinette's face fell. She rushed to his side, cupping his face.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm more than ok," Chat finally answered, grinding desperately, "how about you try my belt now?"

"What?!"

" _More_ ~"

"You've lost your mind and you're about to lose your ability to walk."

"I know," he grinned.

Marinette shook her head, looking around the room again. Then she remembered the ceiling had a bar that used to divide the room with a curtain.

"I have an idea. Get up."

Chat Noir eagerly obeyed. She took his hand and walked him to the center of the room, he waddled along with the suit still around his knees. After grabbing a long strip of material from a drawer, she returned to him and looped it over the bar. "Give me your wrists."

He bit his lip and let her tie his wrists together. She tugged on the fabric, raising his arms above his head. After tying the rest of the fabric to the bed frame, she started to pull her shirt over her head.

Marinette stepped out of her shorts, leaving her bra and panties on. "How's this?"

His eyes, scanning her hungrily, spoke for him.

She bent down and grabbed his tail to unbuckle it. Standing up she walked around to his backside and tested a swing, careful not to be too forceful.

 _THWACK_

" _OH~"_

 _THWACK_

"AH-again…"

 _THWACK THWACK THWACK_

Not much later, Chat Noir was rocking back and forth. She knew he wouldn't last long. Marinette reached around him and started pumping his shaft.

"Marinette! GGgckk."

"You thought you'd be able to last longer, didn't you?"

"Y-you're cruel- fuck!"

She grabbed his waist and started to move her body with his. Marinette dropped the belt and reached her other hand around to fondle his sack. He whimpered. Peppering kisses along his back, her self-control finally broke.

Marinette let him go and walked in front of him, grabbing the bow around his wrists. "Who am I kidding?"

As soon as his hands were loose he grabbed her face and kissed it viciously. He pressed against her and she groaned, wrapping her arms around his neck. Chat pushed her back lightly onto the bed as he stepped out of his boots and kicked his suit to the side. He pulled Marinette's underwear off and knelt in between her legs. She brought a box of condoms up from the side of the bed.

"Getting a bed frame for me that so happened to have drawers built in was so conveniently coincidental I'm assuming?"

Chat tore the packaging open and rolled the condom over his cock. "It saves space!" He opened her thighs wider and sank into her with ease, "Oh my God."

Marinette laughed, "You weren't the only one enjoying yourself."

He smiled and kissed her, thrusting his hips back and forth. She quickly moved to meet him, catching the old rhythm they had missed so much over the months. A bite to her neck, fingers through his hair, two enchanted pairs of eyes staring into each other like a dew-sprinkled meadow reflecting off of a lake. Their fingers intertwined just as their voices did and they collapsed. They were home.

"It's been… far too long," Chat Noir found his voice first, though it was husky.

"I know, how did we survive?"

"I told you, I didn't. Just the other day I was with my friends, I had to stay seated at the table for a second because I'd been thinking about you again."

"Hey, I was with my friends a few day ago, too!"

"Er, oh I mean it could've been months ago for all I remember…" Chat Noir frowned, spitting a blow of air and reaching his hand up to his mouth to pick something from his tongue. He held out his finger and found a tiny thread of pink yarn.

Marinette laughed into her hand. "I knew it'd be a bad idea."

"I'm gonna be picking these out for the next few days…"

She laughed harder.

Chat groaned, placing a hand on his ass. He felt a throbbing like his heart had moved to his backside.

Marinette sat up, grabbing Chat's hip and peering behind him. She cringed. "Oooh… I think I might've gotten out of- oh shit…"

"Out of _hand?_ "

"I walked right into that one…"

"I love it when you _belt out_ some puns."

"And _I_ love it when you choose your next words carefully," she stared at him, "that's what I thought. You're gonna need something to treat that."

"Nah, I'll live- _ouch_.. I'd rather just go to sleep now," Chat burrowed into the sheets, "night."

"I hate it when you sleep your way out of-"

A soft snore escaped Chat's lips. He was already asleep.

"How do you even do that?" Marinette studied his gentle face, "sometimes I wish you didn't have to wear that mask."

She kissed his forehead, "Goodnight, Kitty."

"Chat?" Marinette felt along the mattress, eyes still closed with fatigue. She didn't find anything but a warm, empty space. Opening her eyes she searched her surroundings. "Tikki, did Chat Noir leave or is he in the bathroom?"

Her kwami flew out from her hiding spot, "Yes, he left, but it was recently."

Marinette's fingers dig into the sheets beside her, "I can tell." She let her head fall back onto the pillow, "Stupid cat, he left before I could give him some balm. He's gonna have a difficult day."

Tikki giggled, "That's not all it's about, Marinette. You just hate it when he leaves," she stroked Marinette's hair.

"Can you blame me?"

"No," Tikki crooned, "but you know, this wouldn't happen if you let him reveal his identity and move in."

"Tikki! As someone who insisted on secrecy so much, you're not making this easy."

"Well, if you're going to have a relationship, I think it's a lot healthier that way. And… I have a good feeling about Chat Noir."

Marinette sighed dreamily. "Yeah, me too, Tikki."

Adrien leaned against the brick wall, wincing. "Nope, that too. Dammit nothing's comfortable."

"I think it serves you right, I had to be there for all of that against my will!" Plagg frowned from inside Adrien's shirt.

"You should've just closed your eyes," Adrien blushed.

"And cut off my ears. You sounded like a goat."

Adrien grumbled.

"... and sometimes a seagull."

"Plagg!" Adrien shoved the kwami deeper into his shirt.

"Hey, man," Nino waved from a few feet away. He came up to hug Adrien, "dude, are you ok? You look like there's a squirrel trapped in your underwear."

Adrien raised an eyebrow, straining a smile. "Awfully specific…"

"Iron Giant? Wait, _is_ there a squirrel in your pants?!"

"No, I just- I slept wrong."

"Huh… ok…"

Alya came running from down the block, tackling Nino with a hug from behind. "Hey, Nino! Hi, Adrien!"

Adrien leaned forward to hug Alya and kiss her cheeks. "Hey, Al."

She stepped back and made a face, "Is there a wasp in your shoe or something?"

"What is it with you two and animals in my clothes?" Adrien massaged his face, trying to look as casual as possible. He obviously wasn't composing himself well enough.

"Sorry, Tiger, you just don't look well-"

"Geez," Marinette appeared beside them, "are you hiding a ghost pepper in your mouth?" she put her hand on Adrien's forehead. "You don't have a fever."

Adrien sighed, "I'm fine. My back hurts and I'm a little tired."

Marinette frowned, "If you don't feel up to hanging out today we can reschedule."

He smiled genuinely. "It's alright, Mari, I'm sure I'll forget it in no time."

"Ok, but I'm keeping my eye on you, Mister," Marinette took his hand and walked with him as the group made its way to a cafe.

"You two should totally be dating," Alya smirked at them.

"Alya-"

"We're not ready quite yet, Al. Don't worry, we'll talk about it on our own time," Adrien winked at Marinette.

Marinette's eyebrows furrowed, "Adrien…"

He lowered his voice, "It's ok, I know you aren't interested in me, Mare."

"I-it's not that…"

Adrien raised his eyebrows and decided to take a risk. "Secret boyfriend?"

She stared at him.

"Your secret is safe with me," he smiled.

The bell above the glass door jingled as they stepped into the cafe. Nino and Alya slid into a booth, Marinette did the same on the opposite side. Adrien cleared his throat when the others stared at him. He lowered himself slowly, grimacing as he took his seat subtly rubbing his jeans. But not subtle enough.

Marinette watched him, lips pursed in thought. "You said it was your back?"

"Uh huh…" Adrien didn't meet her eyes. He scrunched his face, sticking his tongue out to pluck out a thread of yarn.

Her eyes widened. She turned away from Adrien and was suddenly very interested in the menu. The items she read went ignored as she peeked at him. A light blush colored his face. He kept fidgeting with the waistband of his jeans. Marinette's eyes sparkled mischievously.

She grazed the side of his jeans, a faux serious expression on her face. "Are your jeans too tight here?"

Adrien flinched, trying to suppress his snarl. "Uh, y-yeah something like that."

"I can help you with that," she grinned.

He smiled slowly, raising an eyebrow at her. "Are you flirting with me?" he whispered, "won't your boyfriend mind?"

"And you get mad at me for suggesting you date!" Alya was leaning back in her seat, peering under the table.

Marinette moved her hand away. "W- I was-"

"Checking the seams. There's a tiny hole where it's getting worn," he looked her in the eye, "she was explaining something to me."

Alya blinked at them, unimpressed. She sighed and rolled her eyes, "Ok, come on Nino, I need to… go out and make a call but I forgot my phone-"

" _You?_ "

"-so I need to borrow _your_ phone."

Nino scratched his head, pulling out his phone for her. "You can just take i-"

Alya stomped on his toes and widened her eyes.

"OW-ohh right, you don't know my password, let me go with you…"

Nino got up and walked with Alya to the outside of the cafe.

Adrien and Marinette stared in silence.

"...she doesn't know his password?" Adrien tilted his head.

Marinette shook her head. "You don't get it, do you?"

He looked at her. "That's not the only thing I don't get."

She smiled awkwardly. "Ah, sorry I… I got _out of hand_?" she raised her eyes expectantly.

He held her gaze for a moment, then shrugged. "No need to apologize really… I can't deny that I like it when you flirt. But I thought you implied earlier that you were seeing someone?"

Marinette squinted at him, leaning forward. "Would you like to meet him?"

He waved his hand quickly, "No, no, no, I don't think I should."

"Well, then relax. Trust me, he'll understand that I'm just helping a friend."

"Does he know you're this friendly?" Adrien challenged her by leaning forward as well.

Marinette huffed impatiently. "He should. Especially considering how _friendly_ he was after calling himself a 'Friendly Neighborhood Cat'."

Adrien snickered. "You're dating a cat? Wait, like Chat Noir?!"

Marinette sucked her teeth. "You're trying to annoy me, aren't you?"

He batted his eyelashes innocently, "What do you mean?"

"You had this coming…"

"Had wha- waitwaitwait-" Adrien giggled, twisting away from Marinette's tickling fingers. He leaned back and hissed as he fell on his haunches.

"I told you to let me give you the stupid ointment, Kitty."

Adrien froze. He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it, then opened it again. "You've been messing with me?!"

" _Finally_ ," Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, "You're so dense!"

Adrien laughed, "So I've been told."

"I was being so obvious!"

"In my defense, there's no knowing with you."

"You didn't really think I was cheating on you, did you?" Marinette smiled, though her eyes were apologetic.

"No, but it was way flirtier than I- you know as, well, _me_ \- have seen you. I was trying not to enjoy it because I didn't know that you knew, and I was busy trying to figure out what was up," Adrien sighed, taking her hands from his shoulders, "but it was impossible. It felt like a fantasy. Marinette, there's nothing I've wanted more than to take you on a date, like this."

"I know, Chaton, I know," Marinette dug her fingers into his hair and touched her nose to his, "oh, don't cry, Adrien…"

"You know! You finally know! I wanna go on more dates…"

"We will."

"I want to tell everyone..."

"We _will_!"

"I want to move in with you!"

Marinette pressed her lips against his, "Yes!"

"But also my ass is on fire right now-"

Marinette burst into laughter, "Way to ruin the moment. Ok, let's go to my place so I can help you," she nudged him to get up.

"Not yet, we can't just stroll out of the cafe and tell our friends we're going home together. We haven't even eaten yet…"

Marinette's eyes nearly popped out of her head as she looked behind Adrien. "Speaking of which…"

Adrien whipped his head around to find the waiter standing awkwardly. "Uh, are you two ready to order?"

"How long have you been there?"

 **That was difficult to sit through Please review, tell me what you think! And by all means make some noIce art because I could only doodle, oOOoh id love that**


	2. High Spirits

**I wrote this at 2AM and I have no regrets but there are probably errors, please don't hold it against me.**

The seconds passing in silence were heavy, cold, and wrapped tightly around his pulse. They clicked louder and louder, vibrations shooting through his veins. Adrien would have to give that watch away. It was extremely uncomfortable, especially now. He fidgeted with the band of the watch, maintaining his stare on the waiter.

The waiter cleared his throat. "A-ah, it seems you aren't ready… I'll come back-"

"Wait! Seriously, what did you hear?" Adrien caught the cuff of the waiter's shirt. The waiter frowned, Adrien released him shyly as he realized his rudeness.

"Look, I don't wanna hear any more of your superhero roleplay kink, ok? I'll be back soon to take your order." The waiter rushed away.

"Superhero… roleplay?"

"It's not the best light to be seen under but at least it means he doesn't suspect you," Marinette patted Adrien's hand.

He wailed and dropped his head onto the palm of his hand, propped up against the table. "He might as well know everything we did last night."

Marinette rolled her eyes, choosing not to reply when she saw Alya and Nino enter the cafe again. She nudged Adrien to sit up.

"Wasn't that the waiter?" Nino pointed over his shoulder with his thumb, "did you guys order yet?

"No, we weren't ready so he's coming back," Marinette answered Nino, though she watched Alya anxiously as she shuffled back into her seat with a grin.

"Alright," Alya folded her hands on the table, "we left you two alone to talk, are you dating now?"

"Is that what you were expecting?" Marinette peered at her carefully. Alya nodded, a serious look on her face.

"You don't think it'd be weird or sudden?"

"Nope, get on with it, Marinette. This better not be disappointing."

"Uh," Adrien and Marinette looked at each other.

Marinette smiled at him, "Yes..."

Adrien smiled back and finished Marinette's sentence, "We're dating."

Alya raised her hands above her head as she looked at the ceiling, "Thank God!"

"What?!" Nino glanced between the two of them, searching for a punchline, "wow… I finally have an excuse to use this again." He reached into his shoulder bag and pulled out a red button the size of an apple. Placing it on the table, he slammed his hand down on it.

 **'** **THAT WAS EASY.'** The button uttered.

Adrien's eyes brightened. "You still have it!"

"Of course I do, I take it everywhere, Bro."

" _Bro_."

Alya shook her head and picked up the menu. "You guys know the more you say a meme out loud the less of a meme it becomes."

"Eh, it's been long dead anyway," Nino followed Alya's lead and picked up his own menu.

Adrien noticed Marinette cocking her eyebrow at him. He gestured towards the toy button, "I gave it to Nino as a gag gift when he signed a record deal."

Marinette snorted. "Well, I'm glad you liked the gag-"

"First roleplay, now gags… is it that hard for the four of you to be aware of your surroundings? People can hear you," the waiter stared at the table of shocked friends, unimpressed. He clicked his pen and waited.

"You're really quick to give your opinion aren't you?" Alya frowned.

"I think I have the right to be after what those two cursed my ears with," he pointed to Adrien and Marinette with his pen. "Now are you all ready or do I have to come back and hear more about your sex life?"

Alya blinked at her friends, then back to the waiter, "We'll just order, thanks."

Once the four of them had made their orders with a side of despair and regret, Alya turned to Marinette. "That waiter might've been a bit rude but… was that true? Were you two talking about - forget dating - _sex_?"

Adrien sputtered. Marinette touched his shoulder reassuringly. "Uh, well…"

"Wow, Adrien's the flustered one, what was this about kinks?" Alya snickered.

Adrien groaned and sank into his seat, cringing. "This is the worst day of my life."

Marinette wrapped her arm around him, "It's ok. If it makes you feel any better I said that every day I spoke to you in high school."

" _What?_ "

"Wait, that's not what I meant!"

Alya leaned forward, holding her ear-to-ear grin in her hands. "I don't doubt you two would be sexually frustrated, but _this_ , so soon… you guys are something else."

Nino pressed the red button repeatedly. **'TH-TH-TH-THAT WAS EASY.'**

"AAack!" Marinette stumbled backward, her left leg flying upward before she could grab onto anything. Chat Noir lunged forward and cushioned the back of her head before it hit the frame of her bed.

"I'm sorry, Princess, I thought you were expecting me," he helped her to her feet.

"I did, but not before I got here," Marinette grumbled, tossing her purse onto the comforter.

"I've waited for you before…" Chat rubbed the back of his neck.

"Only on Saturdays. You know what we talked about, visit once a week and it's always been Saturday."

"Yeah, but," Chat Noir took careful steps forward, "that can change now, right? Because… Plagg, detransform me… you know."

Marinette smiled softly, meeting Adrien halfway to hold his hands. "I don't know, Adrien. You may not have to 'visit' anymore once you settle in, but I still have a lot to do. Please don't be disappointed if we don't have as much time to ourselves as you were hoping."

He kissed her forehead. "That's ok, Princess, just being with you and eating together is all I want, if that's alright with you?"

"Of course, you can hang around while I work as much as you like. You might get bored though. And I promise I'll make a little time for you every day. As soon as all this initial paperwork, sorting through job applications, and clothing line stress is over with, I'm sure things will calm down enough so I can spend more time with you."

Adrien through his head back and sighed. "I guess in the meantime I should find a part-time job to keep me busy."

"Comedy still not working for you?"

He threw his hands up, "Turns out no one wants an ex-model on their stage."

Marinette hugged him. "I'm sure you'll figure something out. Bottom line is you don't give up."

Adrien stepped back to look at her, fidgeting. "Er, speaking of _bottom_ lines…"

She blinked at him. Her eyes widened after a few moments and she snapped her fingers, "Oh! Right, that's what you came for in the first place. Hang on, I'll go get it."

He nodded in gratitude as she walked to her bathroom and opened the cabinet. When she returned he was unzipping his pants and pushing them down to his ankles, followed by his briefs. Marinette stopped in front of him for a moment, staring in silence.

"Yup," she pointed, "that's definitely your dick."

Adrien chuckled and stepped towards her, "Were you having doubts?"

"Not really doubts- ohhh no you don't! Leggo of my ear- eeHEEHEE! nononono seriously, I don't want to get distracted," Marinette's face was red when Adrien backed away, "I-I think you should transform."

Adrien tilted his head. "What? Why?"

She groaned and slid her hands down her face. "There are so many reasons I want to fuck you right now. But I promised myself I'd get something done today."

"And a black leather suit will help with that?" he smirked, pulling his boxers back to his hips and kicking his jeans aside.

"A suit I'm used to!"

"You're used to seeing me naked too… and you'll be seeing me naked either way, actually I'll have to take more off with the suit than with regular clothes."

"Yes, but I've never seen you naked _without_ a mask."

Adrien transformed back, tapping Marinette so she could look at him again. "Still can't quite connect 'Adrien' and 'Chat Noir' in your head?"

"It's not that," Marinette touched his face, "It's the 'Adrien' and sex part I haven't sorted out yet. I was simultaneously getting over you and testing the impact strength of your spine."

Chat Noir purred, "Oooooh, talk nerdy to me."

She walked past him and unscrewed the lid of the ointment in her hand. "Thanks again for helping me on those physics exams."

"It was my pleasure~" he walked around to meet her eyes again, "now what were those other 'many reasons' you wanted to fuck me?"

She poked his side. "Just lie down, Chaton."

Chat Noir sniffed curiously at the container in her hands, then shook himself out of it and undid his zipper. Folding the suit down to his knees, he laid face down on the bed. Marinette sat down beside him and took a small amount of balm with the tips of her fingers and rubbed it into his sore skin. Chat Noir grunted.

"Have I ever told you that you have a cute butt?"

"Only every time you see me, Mari. Although, not yesterday… why didn't you?" his tone danced teasingly.

"I was too busy thinking it," she put more on his other side and he began to purr, "I really liked watching your hips sway. And your butt feels nice too, soft but firm. Felt nice to slap it, and squeeze it, and rub it~"

"-Hey, I thought we were trying _not_ to have sex? I'm kind of turned on right now."

"You're the one who bit my ear…"

"This is so much worse and you know it!"

"Fine, I'll stop," Marinette pretended to screw the lid onto the container-

Chat Noir propped himself up on his elbows. "Wait! Not that part, I- just stop… saying… _things_ …" She smiled and proceeded to rub circles on his rear.

He curled into her touch and plopped his head back onto the mattress. Facing sideways, his face squished against the sheets, making his words a bit muffled and slurred, "But, you know… we can always have just a little bit of fun and you can get right back to work afterward."

"No, Kitty, you know I can never get anything done in the afterglow. And _you_ , you just fall asleep immediately."

"I do not! I talk a little… and _then_ I fall asleep." Chat blinked slowly, leaving his mouth to hang open as he let out another mewl, "smells… really good…"

"It's definitely an interesting smell… it's all natural apparently. Hey, are you okay? You're shaking…"

Chat Noir quivered, though his breaths became more relaxed. She touched his back, causing him to twitch and moan.

"You're seriously horny, aren't you?" Marinette recoiled.

"I-I'm sorry, I swear I was fine a minute ago… th-this came out of n-nowhere."

"I'd better put this away and give you a minute," Marinette got up to leave.

"No! Please, stay~" Chat took her wrist loosely, a drunken expression melted into his features.

"I'm not leaving forever, Kitty, but you know why I can't help you myself. I- oh my God, you're drooling. Like… a lot. Are you allergic to this stuff or something?" Marinette scrambled for the label, scanning the ingredients.

"I'm only allergic to feathers… s-so unless there's ground up f-feathers, I'm f-fine… mmmmm," he pulled her hand closer and nibbled at her index finger. Marinette tried to suppress a moan as he suckled the tip of her finger.

"You're acting really drunk, but you haven't had any alcohol…"

Chat Noir smacked his lips lazily, sitting up to nuzzle his face into the crook of Marinette's neck. He rested his hands on her lap and started to knead. "I won't do anything, I'll just give you a massage and leave you to your work, and then I'll… take a minute to myself."

"Well… ok… but this is still a bit concerning I'm wondering if I should call a doctor."

"No, no, Princess, don't worry." Chat dismounted her lap and shakily walked over to her desk. When she followed and sat down, he started rubbing her shoulders and she relaxed. "This is all I _knead_ for now."

"Ok, if you're punning, you're probably fine. I just… don't know how I feel about this, I wish I had an explanation," Marinette peered over to Tikki's hiding spot. Tikki nodded in reassurance, she didn't seem terribly concerned. Feeling a bit more relieved, she tried to focus on the paperwork in front of her. The only thing she could focus on was the rhythmic rumble in Chat Noir's chest and the gentle kneading on her tense shoulders. Her head fell back on his chest, amplifying the sound of his therapeutic purrs. The warm, firm hands groping along her back entranced her. She hummed and her eyes fluttered shut.

Marinette made attempts to focus on her work. She tried to picture numbers… the number of places she'd rather his hands be. She tried to picture resumes… how she'd to resume playing with him. She tried to picture designs… the flawless design of every curve on his body-

"I can do it later, I'm sure!" She dropped her pen and stood to face Chat Noir, who gazed warmly at her. "Just promise to tell me to work afterward, OK?"

"I'll even punish you if you don't~"

"Then do what you want," Marinette threw herself at him, leaving herself at his mercy.

Chat Noir picked her up and walked her to the bed, retrieving a condom from the side drawer and ripping it open with his teeth. She giggled underneath him as he finished rolling it on and grabbed her hips. He rolled her skirt over her stomach and kissed her inner thigh, earning a squeal from his Princess. Kissing a trail up her leg, he landed on her heat. He opened his mouth and captured her between his lips, she tightened her thighs around his head.

Holding one leg down, Chat Noir bit down on the band of her panties and tugged them halfway down her thighs. With his other hand, he slid to fingers into her and leaned forward to lap at her clit. Marinette moaned his name. Her lips poured out sweet nothings as her hips thrust to meet his kiss. With a final peck on her folds, he climbed up to greet her sparkling gaze. He took her breast with one hand groped as he bit her neck.

"I should probably detransform because my kwami will get mad at me again," he whispered between kisses, "but I'd have to take all of my clothes off again and I _really_ don't feel like it."

"Mmmm, yeah don't, I wouldn't last much longer if I saw your face anyway," she brought her arm around his neck and pulled him closer.

His kisses became faster and greedier. "You know- having sex- without the mask- might help- with closure."

"I know, I know, _ah_ ~" she arched as he gave her ass a squeeze. "Next time, I promise- ow!"

"Oops, sorry, I didn't mean to bite that hard," Chat Noir pawed at her waist.

"It's OK, I pulled your hair a bit roughly earlier…"

"Come here," Chat wrapped his arms around her as he eased in and kissed her.

Their rhythms became in sync and they danced until their voices cried; hot breaths trickling down the others' spine.

"Marinette… thank you," he curled around her.

"Adrien…" she ran her hand up and down his back.

"Can I detransform now?"

She paused for a moment and nodded.

"Plagg, detransform me."

Plagg flew as far as he could, his grumbles fading out of earshot. "Why would you wait until now it's not like…"

Marinette chuckled at the kwami, then turned down to the mop of hair resting on her chest. "Hey… aren't you gonna tell me to get back to work?"

"Mmph," Adrien tapped her arm lazily, "get back to work."

She pet his hair. "It's weird that you're wearing clothes now…"

"I know, I want out of it. I want to touch you. But I'm sleepy…"

A new purr sputtered to a start when Marinette scratched at his head. "You seem back to normal now but that whole thing from earlier was weird."

"What were the ingredients in the ointment?"

"Uhh, I think the active ingredients were aloe vera and… something called.. Nepeta cataria?"

The two of them jumped as a cackle erupted from Marinette's desk. Plagg jumped into view, a large grin on his face. "That's catnip!"

Marinette's face dropped, "Catnip?! You mean I just… does this make a furry now?"

"You've been a furry since you started calling him 'Kitty'," Plagg deadpanned.

"Oh, God!"

"Don't worry, Princess," Adrien slurred, "we have something beyond labels. We're special…"

"Call yourselves whatever you like," Plagg crossed his arms and snickered, "anyone else would call you a furry."

Marinette smirked. "You must be Plagg."

He bowed his head slightly, "Pleasure to meet you… well not like this, but still."

"Nice to meet you too, Plagg. Now if you don't mind, your holder has fallen asleep at two in the afternoon. I'd better take this chance to put my clothes back on and get my ass into gear."

 **Hope** **you liked it! Please leave a review**

 **And you know I always say I'd love some fanart~**


	3. Stop and Smell the Roses

**/Discovering Marinette has been taking advantage of her hero identity to mess with him, Chat Noir takes it upon himself to see that she was taught a lesson./**

Chat Noir didn't know if he should say something. He really didn't want to... after all, it could sound snobby or standoffish. He could be jumping to conclusions and end up looking like an idiot. But if he didn't say anything, he would feel guilty towards Marinette. Normally, he wouldn't pay any mind to this. He knew Marinette, what their mutual expectations as a couple were, and that she trusted him. He was also the type to give others the benefit of the doubt, but something tipped him off this time.

Ladybug was sitting cross-legged beside him, slightly leaning on him as usual. Just one minor difference caught his attention; she had her hand over his, gently stroking the back of his hand with her thumb. It was a trivial thing to raise an eyebrow over on its own, but in addition to the change in her tone of voice as of late, and the way she touched him more often in and out of battle… he couldn't help but wonder.

Just as Chat Noir opened his mouth, Ladybug sat up and playfully slapped his thigh. "Ok, Kitty, looks like it's about time we went home for the night," she stood up and smiled at him.

Chat scrambled after her, " _Ah,_ ok _-_ I mean w-wait!"

Suddenly Ladybug looked smug. Like she was flirtatiously taking him lightly, "I'll catch you later, Chaton." She scratched his chin before throwing her yo-yo out to the nearest building and zipping around the corner.

Chat Noir sighed. "Dammit, I can't keep letting this go on…" he froze as he took out his baton. He had never followed Ladybug to watch the direction she normally left in, let alone noticed which building she would turn at. She was headed… the same direction he was. His body moved before he could think, dashing in her direction. Or, a better way of putting it... in the direction of his shared apartment.

Seconds before he landed on the roof, he caught the sound of a glass door being closed. _Jackpot_. To make sure it wasn't a coincidence, he hopped down to his bedroom balcony just in time to spot a stark naked Marinette rushing into the bathroom. She was barely ridding herself of the sweats and tank top when he'd landed, why was she in such a hurry? His final test would be taking advantage of the fact she hadn't noticed him yet.

"Marinette? I'm back from patrol..." he slid through the door and locked it behind him, pulling the curtains closed.

"I'm in the shower!"

"Ah," he made a beeline for the bathroom and leaned on the sink, "perfect, can I join you?"

Marinette peered from behind the shower curtain, "Actually, I was just about finishing up, sorry…"

"You've been in here a while?"

"Y-yeah…"

Chat Noir looked her face over, cheeks still not reddened from the steamy water. "Is that so? Too bad…"

He stepped forward as the water shut off, handing Marinette a towel. He gazed at her as she wrapped the towel around herself and tucked the corner under her arm. Now only the water bead, trailing down and in between her breasts, would be able to explore her hidden curves.

"Next time, Kitty," Marinette winked. She squeaked as Chat Noir pulled her close, tucking a strand of damp hair behind her ear.

"Promise?" he waited for her to nod before leaning forward and kissing her deeply. She moaned softly and leaned her head away, the sound of their lips separating echoed against the tile.

"We'd better not get carried away yet, I'm hungry, aren't you?"

"You could say that…" Chat cocked his eyebrow.

Marinette giggled. "What's with you being horny all of a sudden?"

"You greet me naked and drenched with water... and you're asking why I'm suddenly turned on?"

She fiddled with his bell, "Well, after a while of seeing each other naked, I thought couples typically get used to it and it's old news…"

Chat's eyes shimmered as he lowered his head and looked up at her, "I swear to you that will never happen," he lifted her chin, "every day is like I'm seeing you for the first time."

"Adrien…"

"Plagg, detransform me. I have to wonder if you feel the same way," Adrien smirked, "what with the walls of underwear ad posters you had of me."

"I did not have underwear ads on my walls!" Marinette slapped Adrien's arm and stared at the floor. "They were under my mattress…"

Adrien laughed, scooping her up with one arm and peppering kisses down her neck. Marinette's towel unraveled, pinned between her and Adrien. He lifted his hand and ran his fingertips up her spine.

Marinette shivered under his touch, "Yes…"

"Hmm? So, dinner now, food later then?~"

"No, I need food now. I meant-" Marinette poked Adrien's nose and let herself down, holding her towel in place, "-I do feel the same way. The spark between us will never fade, I won't let it," she grabbed his face and planted one more kiss on Adrien's lips before sashaying past him.

He turned to watch her dig through their dresser. His drawer. She sighed happily to herself as she plucked one of his worn T-shirts from the bottom. She smiled at him as she pulled it over her head, remembering the conversation they'd had before. It was a shirt he had thrown into the garbage thinking it was beyond its limits and was worthless. Marinette scolded him and claimed there was plenty of use she could make for it. Naturally, Adrien had suspected she meant for projects… clearly - as he watched her pull her panties up with a delicate tease - she meant personal use; mainly torture.

Marinette pushed her chest out, the loose material falling over her breasts with a fluidity that accented them perfectly. They were deliciously soft looking in that shirt. It made Adrien want to rip it off and-

"-Come?"

Adrien blinked at her. She was standing in the doorway of the bathroom, where he still stood motionless.

"I said, 'aren't you gonna come?'" Marinette repeated.

"Oh, yes… you aren't… eating in that, are you?" Adrien walked beside her toward the kitchen.

"Why not? It's my apartment."

He chuckled. "If you keep this teasing up, you'll get what's coming to you."

She shrugged with a grin, her shoulder protruding through the stretched out collar. "I'll take my chances. What should I make for dinner?"

"Actually, I wanted to make you something."

"It's my turn tonight, you don't have to…" Marinette's face scrunched adorably as she stopped in front of the stove.

"That's ok, I had something special in mind. Sit down, Princess, I'll take care of it." Adrien reached below the counter and retrieved a medium-sized pot.

Marinette sat at the kitchen table, watching him curiously. "What's the occasion?"

"Oh, just that I have a beautiful girlfriend who's always by my side, and I don't know what could make me happier."

Marinette blushed, "Well, maybe if you had a boyfriend as amazing as mine, you'd know."

Adrien whirled around while he held a bottle of oil over the pot. "Are you saying you're happier than I am?"

"Without a doubt."

"Impossible. My girlfriend is full of surprises. A gift that keeps on giving. She never seizes to excite me, especially today." He poured some oil into the pot and started chopping an onion.

"What's so special about today?"

"Ah~ today… you revealed yourself to me." Adrien pushed the onions into the pot with his knife, moving on to peppers.

Marinette snorted. "Is that what this is about? Seeing me naked?"

"...uh huh…"

"Let me guess, since I don't wanna fuck, cooking is the next best thing?"

The truth was that he wanted to reward her - as cheesy as it was - for being… well, her. The word 'excited' wasn't enough to describe how he felt that his partner and lover were one and the same. To his luck, he remembered Ladybug describing the perfect romantic dinner and mentioning risotto. He'd learned how to make it years ago, when he was still pining after her. He wasn't sure if she'd remember, but hopefully she still loved the dish.

Adrien started folding scoops of rice into the sauteed onions and peppers, "You make it sound like I'm incapable of making a meal that would be as good as sex."

"And you make it sound like you're creating the best meal money can buy."

Marinette could hear the grin in Adrien's voice even before he turned around with a bottle of cumin. "Believe me, Princess, you might even _cum-in_ the food."

Marinette snorted. "You're too much," she stood up and tried peeking over his shoulder, "what are you making?"

"You'll find out soon enough~"

"Oh, come on! You might as well just tell me..."

"Now, now... don't _wine_ ," Adrien held up a bottle of white wine.

"Boo, more original jokes please." Marinette sat back down and leaned back as Adrien finished adding his final ingredients and put a lid over the pot.

He strolled over and rested his hand on the table. "If my comedy won't do, I have other ways of entertaining you."

She smirked and flicked his wrist, "I meant, I want to hear your routine!"

Adrien pushed himself back upright, glancing to the side, "Ah…" he sat down across from her, "that's not ready yet."

"Well, what do you have so far?" Marinette squished her face between her hands, leaning her elbows on the table as she swung her legs excitedly.

"Not much. I still have a month to show the club what I've got so they can give me the green light... and I intend to put my best foot forward rather than rush."

"Are you stumped?"

"Not really… by the way, can I talk about you in my act?"

Marinette's eyes widened, "Uh oh."

Adrien raised his hands, "No no, I won't say the types of things other comedians say, I promise. You know I'd never say anything to hurt you. I've got nothing but good things to say about you... nice, _cute_ things," he took her hand and pressed his lips against her knuckles. He side glanced the stove, bubbles starting to spill over the pot, "Fuck! The risotto! The heat was too high!" Adrien dove for the heat dial.

Marinette laughed as he rushed to stir the risotto. He sighed with relief and replaced the lid before walking back to the table. "Nothing explicit I hope," she brought the conversation back.

"Oh, no," Adrien purred, "even a description of your body is for my eyes and ears only."

"Don't get any ideas for tonight, Kitty, I seriously just want to go to bed."

"I know, Marinette. I won't be pushy, it's whatever you want."

* * *

" _Uugnn..._ right there. Deeper…"

"Marinette if I go any deeper I'm afraid I'll hurt you."

"Does your hand hurt?"

"No, I'm fine, it's you I'm worried about."

"It's ok, I need this, I'm just... Ooh- I'm all wound up lately."

"Relax, I'll take care of you."

"How can I relax with all that paperwork-"

"Shhh…"

Adrien spread his fingers out farther and grasped along Marinette's shoulder as his thumb pressed deeper under her shoulder blade. Her muscles were so tense he had a hard time deciphering whether it was bone or not. She was face down on the bed, hair scattered about her tired face as she mumbled nonsense. Adrien sat beside her hips, kneading into her bare back as firmly as he could without hurting her. He rubbed his fingers along the sides of her spine from her hips to her neck, feeling a few pops here and there. She hummed approvingly.

"Your risotto was delicious, if I haven't said it enough, by the way."

"I'm glad. That was nearly a disaster. Remember to take deep breaths, Bu- uhh... Baby," Adrien cringed.

Marinette obliged, taking a slow breath and relaxing as much as she could. "Baby?"

"Ignore that… I'll go get you that nice pomegranate lotion," He stood up and walked to the bathroom.

She shot her head up, "Oh no, the tiger balm, please?"

Adrien nodded and opened the mirror cabinet, grabbing the red container. The edge of the bed dipped as he sat back down, causing Marinette to tip slightly in his direction. She peered back at him as the balm lid came off with a pop.

"I really want to fuck you right now, but I can't. I hope you're satisfied," she mumbled before rolling back onto her stomach.

"I'm satisfied with the way things are, if that's what you mean. But I have to admit, I don't understand this internal struggle of yours," Adrien rubbed the balm into her lower back, a soft grunt escaping Marinette.

"I wouldn't enjoy you to your full potential," she smiled softly.

"Oh?"

"All I can think about is tomorrow…"

"Tomorrow's a big day!"

"Exactly!"

"But… a good kind of big day, right?" Adrien leaned down to see her face.

"Yeah, but it'll be so weird. I'm not even supposed to be this far yet."

"But you deserve it. You worked hard and you made the sales! Now you have a manufacturer."

"Thanks to you and your dad, I feel like I've been getting too much help from you."

"You know I don't mind. I love helping you."

Marinette shifted, bringing her knees underneath her and pushing herself upright. Adrien's hand fell to his side as she turned to him, looking into his eyes with a hint of guilt. "But it's exactly what the public expects from me."

"They don't need to know. And even if they found out, I'd tell them that _you_ were the one who saved up from past jobs and online sales, _you_ were the one who hired a team and made your first mock-up _by hand_ , and _you_ were the one who made - _and met_ \- a sales goal to decide if you could accept my father's offer or not. If you did continue on your own, it would be exhausting and way too much work for the amount of profit you'd make. This way, for the first time, you'll be sitting in your own office instead of the front counter. It also means that you'll get to work on other designs now instead of later, so you'll still be doing what you love."

"But, you covered the building too…"

Adrien scooted closer to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Mari, I just sold a house since I'm living with you. I could never stand by and watch you ask for loans and just have 200k Euro laying around doing nothing... the lot wasn't even that _much_ ," he paused, "I hope I don't sound like I'm showing off."

Marinette smiled, throwing her arms around his neck and curling her fingers into his hair. "No, you don't."

Not to her anyway. She knew he was trying to cheer her up and encourage her like he always did. It all made so much sense. Over the past few months she couldn't help but watch Chat Noir on patrols and during battles. She had the chance to warm up to the concept of being with _him_ as she watched from the sidelines as Ladybug. As far as he knew, Ladybug didn't know his identity. She considered that an advantage. It was a chance to figure herself and him out at her own pace, and she was beginning to romanticize it. She'd fallen for him for a third time, as she saw it. She was ready to reveal herself to him.

The issue was, Marinette didn't really _want_ to. She treasured the dynamic created by ignorance of identity. And now that she was aware of the dynamic fully, she appreciated it even more. She wanted to hold onto this chapter of her life a little longer.

* * *

"You're doing it again," Chat Noir stretched his legs in front of him and watched Ladybug do the same.

Except she crossed one leg over his and wrapped her ankle behind his so that their legs were locked awkwardly. "Doing what?"

He smirked, "Getting all flirty on me."

Ladybug's eyes widened. She ducked her head and peeked up at him. "I just love you, Silly."

Chat's smug expression melted away. Maybe he should just cut the game and tell Ladybug he figured her out. She might not have been messing with him after all. She didn't seem aware of her actions or the change in her behavior, and it wasn't like her to play games anyway.

Then again, what she did in the café was very much intentional and every bit torturous. So really, as long as he didn't upset her, it would be fair to return the favor. He wanted to mess with her but also wanted her to enjoy it just as much. He had a couple of ideas...

"I love you too," he lifted her chin, "but you know what I mean, don't you? You're different..."

Ladybug tilted her head with a challenging twinkle in her eye; she was now in the game. "Maybe you're seeing things you want to see."

"My Lady, please. You know I have a girlfriend."

"She should understand that you have friends too. Don't tell me she's the jealous type?"

Chat Noir quirked an eyebrow. "Oh, _very_."

Ladybug flinched, curling away from him. "Oh…"

 _Shoot_. "I mean, it's not that I hold anything against her. The term 'jealous type' shouldn't even exist, we all get jealous, don't we?"

"Which is why if someone is called a jealous type it means they're worse than everyone else. Maybe…" she looked down at her hands, "maybe you shouldn't be with someone who makes you distance yourself from your friends."

"No, no, it's not like that! She's good to me, really, and she respects my friendships. I was joking… I'd never leave her," Chat pursed his lips and looked deeply into Ladybug's eyes, "I love her so much."

She went quiet and smiled softly.

He continued. "Actually, I was going to go see her now. I'm sure she's still in her office."

"Now?" Ladybug looked panicked.

"Yeah, she's worked hard all day. She just made her first- oh, wait I can't tell you, it could give away my identity. You see, she's gonna make it big, I just know it. I'm so proud of her."

Ladybug blushed. "Wow… how did she do it?"

"All by her damn self," Chat Noir declared a little too directly.

"Y-you didn't help her?"

"Not in any way that I think matters in the long run. She thinks I helped her too much, but she doesn't realize how irresistible she is. I can't stop myself from wanting to help her. I'm not saying she's a swindler, just that she's such an incredible and hardworking woman. If I had to pay to meet her and fall in love all over again, I would."

Ladybug stared at Chat Noir, opening her mouth for a moment before shutting it again… and opening it once more, "I understand. I have a boyfriend myself…"

"Would he be jealous? Seeing us?"

"He… doesn't know my identity," Ladybug looked away.

"Why?" Chat Noir's voice stabbed her in the heart.

She turned back slowly, "It's not a protection thing or anything, not anymore anyway. I don't have anything against the idea actually. In fact, I could tell him right now." Ladybug locked eyes with Chat Noir and she stood still for a moment. "But there's a part of me that wants to treasure the way things are now, live in the moment, and let it happen on its own. It's bound to happen soon- we live together now."

Chat chuckled. "I hope you don't milk the 'treasuring what you have now' and the fact that your identity is still secret."

Ladybug rubbed her thighs together, "I might… just a little. It's fun."

He narrowed his eyes and grinned. "Careful, Bug. That sounds risky."

"D-do you think he'll be mad?"

"No, I'm sure he still respects your decision when it comes to your secret identity," he leaned closer to Ladybug's face, "all I'm saying is, if it were me? I'd think I had grounds for _revenge._ "

"...What… kind of revenge?"

"Guess you'll have to find out." He grinned mysteriously.

Ladybug shivered, standing up quickly. "O-oh! Anyway… I'd better go now, ha ha! Night!" She threw her yo-yo out in front of her and disappeared in seconds.

"In a hurry, huh, Princess?"

* * *

Marinette couldn't stop glancing out the window. Just minutes back in her office and the stress of the day came flooding back. The papers, sketches, and fabrics scattered everywhere already loomed over her like a sword hanging from a thread. Outside it was dark, the only light was artificial and cold. There was no friendly chatter from the other side of her door, just silence. She had some final responsibilities before she could wrap up for the day, but all she wanted was to go home.

There was a light knock on the door.

"Anais?" Marinette called.

The door creaked open, blond hair and green eyes poking in. "Not quite."

Marinette leapt out of her chair, "Adrien!"

Adrien laughed as Marinette twirled into his embrace. He held onto her tightly and felt her body melt. "How did it go? Make any sales?"

"A couple… from the same person… my mom's friend." Marinette leaned back and smiled awkwardly at him.

"Still! Now your mom's friend will tell her friends, and they will tell theirs, and before you know it you'll be selling out!"

"Not quite that simple but… Alya is also offering to spread the word on her blog. Nino wants to wear some of my stuff when he performs."

"See? Everything's gonna be fine."

"Marinette!" The tall red-head that had let Adrien in waved at them from the doorway, "I'm headed out now, have a good night!"

"Thanks, Anais!" Marinette waved back as Anais walked away.

After they heard the storefront door shut, Adrien shut the office door. "Was she the last one here?"

"No, there are two in the back organizing overstock."

Adrien pulled her back in, kissing her neck. "Guess we'll have to be quiet then."

"Adrien…"

"I have some very important business with you, Marinette, you've been a very bad girl," he slipped his left hand under her knee-length skirt and lifted it to her waist, resting his right hand on her ass and tugging the hem of her panties with his thumb. "What should we do with such a misbehaved princess?"

"Misbehaved? What'd I do?!"

Adrien guided her back to the desk chair, "You don't remember? What a shame…"

Marinette fell onto the seat, "Adrien, what if someone comes?"

"Oh don't worry, _someone_ will." He stepped between her legs.

"Anyone could walk in- is the door even locked?" Marinette jumped as her name was called from outside her door.

Adrien leaned on the armrests and rested his forehead on hers, "Not really, hope you have a good poker face." He knelt down underneath her desk and grinned as he pulled her chair closer.

"Adrien-"

A knock on the door made Marinette squeak. "Marinette?"

She answered automatically. "Yes, come in." _Shit_.

Adrien smirked and rolled her skirt up again as the door opened. She was wearing the "Bad Kitty" hipster briefs he'd given her; not sexy, but they'd made him laugh and he was a careless spender. Even so, this was a man who'd internally swooned when Marinette shot sprite out of her nose watching Tom and Jerry. She probably didn't see it as a fond memory - what with the carbonated acid burning the inside of her nostrils - but he'd never seen anyone laugh so hard at a cartoon and it was beautiful. With his index finger, he drew the crotch of the panties away from her like the red curtain on a stage and took a whiff. He smelled desire. The smell was hot and steamy; salty, savory, and sweet all at once. Sounded like the perfect meal.

"I was wondering if you wanted us to bring out more of the short sweater knit overalls... there's plenty of room."

"That's ok, Joanne, I think keeping them in the back is for the best. When it looks like stock is running out it makes buyers spend more," Marinette kept her face as calm as possible as the dorky, love-of-her-life, ex-supermodel- that was kneeling in front of her- spread her knees further apart and pressed his cheek against her inner thigh.

"Oh, of course! I'll let Lylou know. We've also got a bunch of accessories we never brought out?"

"That was the s-SAMPLE- box… sorry, eheh heh, it was sent in for review and approval," Marinette's face started to redden, a pinched smile on her face.

She squirmed under Adrien's touch; his roaming fingers harmonizing with his hot tongue. His teeth grazed against her, causing her to stare intensely at Joanne as her fingers clawed at the desk.

"Ok, so ignore it then- is everything okay?" Joanne took a step towards the desk.

"No, stop! I mean yes, I just… I'm exhausted." Marinette glanced down to glare at Adrien. She watched him, gazing up at her as he lapped at her folds. She tried to hold her breath as the sight overwhelmed her. She hunched over her desk and let out a groan, amplified by the pressure that had built up in her lungs.

"Do you have a headache? I could go get you a glass of water and ibuprofen."

"Yes, please..."

"Ok, I'll be right back! Sit tight."

Marinette sighed and looked down with a quivering snarl. "Adrien. You-"

"You handled that better than I thought. A little too well, I didn't do well enough, did I?" Adrien crossed his arms over her lap.

"Well, I wouldn't say _that_ , but I hope you realize you aren't done. As soon as they leave we'll-"

He chuckled and shook his head. "Oh, Princess. You fail to realize you aren't the one in charge here. I'd better get that message across. Plagg, transform me."

"Oh, for fuck's sake-" Plagg screeched before disappearing into the ring.

Marinette laughed. "Chat Noir doesn't intimidate me any more than Adrien does."

"I'm not trying to intimidate you." Chat Noir stood up and laid his head in the crook of her neck, a rumbling purr sputtering to a start. "It's just there are some things Chat Noir can bring to the table that Adrien can't."

Marinette blinked, not quite sure she was following. She heard footsteps approaching and pushed on Chat Noir's shoulders. "Get down!"

"That's the idea~"

Joanne returned with a glass of water in one hand and a pill between her opposite index and thumb. "Here ya go, try to rest easy."

Marinette took them from her with a smile. "Thank you- _oH_ , MOTHER OF-" she fell back in her seat and squeezed her eyes shut. She had not been prepared for the sensation of being eaten out while Chat was purring. So _that's_ what he'd meant. He was now the first human vibrator.

Slamming the glass of water onto her desk, she sat up with determination on her face. A lip-quivering, teary-eyed determination. "Uh, thank you, oh mother of the seas, for this gift of water!" She stared at Joanne and was met with a slow blink.

The throbbing in-between Marinette's legs made her want spine jolt. Her eyes rolled back as she used every bit of her strength to keep her body in check. She felt his mouth envelop her in a kiss so deep that his bangs tickled her bikini line. The vibrations became stronger as he sucked, quickening her breaths. She sank lower in her seat, only ramming up closer to Chat Noir's lips. He laughed softly, his hot breath sending a tremor through her thighs.

"Gosh, you're shaking, maybe it's a migraine actually… do migraines have side-effects of loopiness?" Joanne scrolled through her phone.

"No- gAH!" Marinette jumped and knocked her knee against the bottom of the desk, "ooHH," Marinette held up her hand before Joanne could express more concern, "I'll be fine. You and Lylou can go home for the day. T-thanks for looking out for me."

"O...kay," Not wanting to disrespect her boss by being nosy Joanne turned away slowly. On the other hand, not wanting some horrible disaster to occur, she stopped to squint at the loud rumbling under the desk. "what's that sound?"

"Uh- a motorcycle… outside."

Joanne scratched her head at the blatant lie and strained smile on Marinette's red face... on second thought, maybe ignorance was bliss. "Ah," she finally stepped out of the office.

"Night, Joanne. Oh, and could you close the door for me?"

Joanne spared a glance towards Marinette's sculpture-like expression; empty, frozen in time, and perfect… too perfect. "No problem," Joanne's concerned voice faded behind the door. Minutes later, the shop was silent.

Marinette rolled her seat back and stood up. Chat Noir smiled up at her, licking his lips. As he crawled forward to get up, Marinette grabbed the glass of water on her desk and dunked it over him. He gasped and ducked his head as the cold water drenched his hair and trickled down his spine, panting in his attempt to readjust. He looked back up at her with hazy eyes and parted lips, beads of water glistening on his cheeks.

"Now," Marinette took him by the bell on his chest and pushed him onto the ground face up. She sat down and straddled his hips, "you've got a lot of explaining to do."

"That's my line," Chat Noir grabbed her waist and sat up as he pulled her to the side. Kneeling down, he brought her back and laid her face down over his knee. "Marinette… not too long ago, you told me you'd want a turn for a good spanking from me. Are you sure you're still up for that?~" He playfully rubbed her butt.

Marinette understood, he was asking permission. She shuddered, peering back at him over her shoulder. "Y-yes."

Chat's eyes burned into her in the most lovely way as he peeled her skirt back once more, and cupped her right ass-cheek, "I think you've needed this for a while, don't you?"

She nodded silently. Chat Noir's warm touch teased her as she adjusted her hips. She could feel her pulse drumming against his hand, the desire for him to rip off her underwear and strike her bare backside strengthening with every heartbeat. A wave of embarrassment mixed with excitement settled over her as she glanced from his hand on her ass to his enchanting eyes. .

"And why is that?" He started a gentle spanking, in rhythm with her heartbeat. Marinette moaned softly as the first smack spread throughout her like electricity. It wasn't quite painful, it was like being shocked by a doorknob; uncomfortable but strangely addicting. She felt a growing warmth as his strikes continued one after the other, a pressure below her hips building already "Why do you think you've been needing this?"

"B-because, I've been bad." Marinette knew it was what he wanted to here. Despite not knowing what she was being punished for, she couldn't say she regretted what she did.

"Mmm, how have you been bad?"

"I… I don't know… because you said so."

He laughed, landing one hard smack. Marinette yelped. "You know, this isn't doing much to protect you," Chat stroked the fabric of her underwear, "though how funny that you chose the 'Naughty Kitty' pair. Maybe part of you knows you did something naughty. Did you know you were getting your spanking today?"

Marinette shifted her hips nervously. "No, if I did I would've gone commando."

Chat grinned, "Oh?" he tugged her panties down to her ankles. A faint blush already visible on her butt. He spanked her again, harder this time, the warmth slowly becoming a wildfire. Still, she didn't want it to stop. His gloved hand was vicious and concise. The leathery material was starting to feel harsh and rough, yet enveloping and comforting. He was in charge, he was her master, she was his. He picked up a pace of firm strikes, which echoed across the room.

" _Ahh!_ Adrien~"

He stopped to rub her ass again. "Aww… does it sting? Does it hurt more than you expected?"

"Yes… _"_ she bit her lip, an awkward giggle escaping her. A breathless and lustful laugh that raised something hard beneath her stomach.

Chat Noir flattened his hand out more, aiming so he hit both cheeks at once, hitting hard and slow.

" _OHh… ah… ahh!"_ Marinette's voice bordered on a whine, she found herself subconsciously sliding away from his swing. She allowed him to hold her in place as she squeezed her eyes shut. The sound of her own bottom being slapped, the momentum that thrust her crotch against his thigh, the bulge pinned against her stomach, and the way her ass recoiled at every earth-quaking strike; it was a magical sensory overload.

Every moment was filled with suspense, the small wait between smacks let the pain settle and her skin be grazed by cold air. She would thirst for his hand to return, and each time it did. Her legs trembled as her heat throbbed in sync with the pain in her ass.

"There she is… now we've _really_ got her attention." Chat muttered between her cries. Marinette could feel her stomach tensing as she squirmed. "That's the volume we were looking for."

He gradually sped up. Marinette was left with no brief moment to recover from the last strike, each building upon the other, from a disarming discipline that would have her undone, to a chastising sharpness that threatened to bring upset tears to her eyes.

"AH! Ow…" Marinette whimpered, "Ro...rosebud!"

Chat Noir stopped immediately, helping her up to kneel beside him. "Are you alright? Should we stop?" His concerned eyes scanned her face.

"No, we can keep going, just… not so hard," Marinette laughed nervously.

"Ok, I'm sorry," Chat Noir held her face and kissed her forehead. "But, really, you want to keep going?"

"Just a little bit…" Marinette mounted his lap after pulling her skirt and panties off. Kneeling upright she remained at eye level with him and threw her arms around his neck.

"Define 'a little bit'," he reached around her hips and rested his hand on her bare ass, "how many times should I spank you?"

She could feel the cold metal band of his ring, it made her back straighten and breath hitch. She looked him in the eyes. "Five."

"Five… like this?" Chat Noir counted off. "1," Marinette moaned. He studied her expression, pain and arousal painted her features.

"2," She looked up to the ceiling, baring her tempting neck to him.

"3," Chat bit his lip as she gasped.

"4," She looked back into his eyes. He locked gazes with her, reading her desperation, vulnerability, and pleasure. It took his breath away.

"...5." Marinette jumped with a whine, more out of excitement than sudden increased pain.

Chat Noir rubbed her butt again as Marinette leaned down into a kiss, pressing her hands against his chest. She laughed, "Your purring tickles."

He smiled, "You know, you called me a motorcycle earlier."

She nodded. "And I'm about to ride you like one. Detransform, otherwise I'll make your kwami really angry."

Chat Noir smirked, "Plagg, detransform me."

Marinette tugged on the button on Adrien's jeans. Pushing him onto his back, she unzipped and rolled them off his hips. "It's time for a little de _brief_ ing," she smiled as she pulled his underwear down, freeing his erection.

Adrien laughed. "Debriefing? Am I being interrogated- _ah~_ "

"Something like that~" Marinette stroked his shaft as she positioned herself over him, his throbbing pulse speaking to her as though it were morse code, begging her to bounce on him until his spine snapped. She froze and stared at his naked length.

"Left pocket…"

Marinette reached behind her into Adrien's jeans, retrieving a condom from them. "You knew exactly what I was thinking, am I that obvious?"

"More than you can imagine," Adrien bit his lip as Marinette rolled his condom on for him.

He slid inside of her and watched as she sighed and started moving her hips. Adrien's hips lifted to meet hers, pulling moans from both of them. The sound of heavy breathing and skin meeting skin filled the room. Marinette leaned down and wrapped her arms around Adrien as she kissed his jaw. Adrien's hands slipped up the back of her button-up shirt as he peppered kisses over her face.

The world didn't matter anymore in that moment. The warmth of their bodies pressed together, the vibrations in their chests when they called out each others' names, and the well deserved sexual release were the only things that existed. Marinette's body locked up in an overwhelming tremor. She felt Adrien's shaft grow inside of her as he grunted and lifted his hips. Her toes curled as he clawed at her back and they both cried out in a beautiful release.

Marinette kicked her legs up behind her as she and Adrien shared a long kiss. They parted slowly and gazed at each other. She stroked Adrien's hair, "So, when are you gonna tell me what I did?"

He chuckled, sleepy eyes gleaming playfully. "Nothing comes to mind?"

"No? Whatever it was it wasn't on purpose!"

"That's not what you told me."

"We've talked about it?! Wait… you're not seriously mad at me are you?"

"Of course not, if I had been pissed this whole time that would make the last hour a lot weirder. I was only… paying you back."

"Paying me back for what?!"

Adrien grabbed her waist as he flipped them onto their sides. "Today I cornered you in public. I messed around with you while you struggled to keep the reputation of a good and responsible person. I did things that on any normal day would have been welcomed, but the time and place were inappropriate and you were forced to suppress any reaction. I knew all of this yet still took the advantage of staying hidden while enjoying every minute. Does any of that remind you of something?"

"...Are you _sure_ you're not mad?"

He smiled. "Mari, are _you_ mad?"

"No… I mean I got a little annoyed but that was still… really good."

"You liked it, huh?" Adrien slapped her ass.

"Hey!" Marinette reached over and slapped his in return. "Taxes for going over."

"That's fair, I played dirty and you returned the favor."

"Are you saying it's fair for me to get you back for getting me back?"

"Absolutely, whenever you want, Princess." Adrien winked.

"Well," Marinette looked around, "it won't' happen here, it's so cold. I should probably steam these carpets now, huh?"

Adrien shrugged. "Maybe save it for next week, I might come back for some fun a little later this week," he teased with a wink.

Marinette squinted at him. "I'm even more confused now. Whatever I did wrong, you _also_ enjoyed…"

"Oh, yes, I'm still ecstatic about it. It called for a punishment _and_ a reward..." He sat up and took a look at her. Sprawled on the floor with nothing but a half-buttoned shirt on, her breasts rising and falling steadily, ocean-blue eyes still and sparkly like they a calm dreamboat and sunset to them. Her bare thighs crossed over each other, revealing the skin still glowing red from his punishment. "Hey, you're beautiful."

She smiled and grabbed his hand, locking their fingers. "Look who's talking." Marinette sat up and tilted her head at Adrien, a softness and joy in his expression that left her in awe. "Just spell it out for me."

Adrien brought his face inches in front of hers. "You were right, things would happen on their own... Ladybug."

If it were possible to watch clay harden in real time, Adrien had just witnessed it. Marinette's face went pale and she stood frozen in shock. She wasn't even conscious enough to let her jaw drop.

Suddenly… somehow, she spoke. "When?"

"Huh?"

"When did you know?" Marinette's dead tone was starting to scare Adrien.

"Since yesterday. When you left patrol and I tried to call out to you I noticed you were headed straight for our apartment… are you ok? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to find out-"

"No no, I'm ok. You caught me way off guard and now I'm really disoriented," Marinette rubbed her forehead.

Adrien put his hands on her shoulders. "I'm surprised you didn't figure it out, we literally talked about the possibility of me finding out a couple of hours ago."

She blinked, then laughed as she snuggled herself against Adrien's chest, welcomed by the arms that wrapped around her head and back. "We did, didn't we? You… you said all that stuff to my face on purpose, didn't you?"

"Yeah, and apparently it wasn't enough to scare you, it all went over your head."

"No, the other stuff…"

"Oh, you mean how I'm very proud of you and could never stop loving you?" Adrien leaned his head back to look at Marinette's face.

She blushed. "I guess in that situation I cornered myself too, I couldn't say anything back."

"Mm, tough luck." He kissed her once with messy playfulness, a second time with vigor, and a third time for the charming passion.

Marinette reached up and cupped his face. "But now I can. Adrien, we've been through a lot that would make other couples give up. There was even a point I'd thought I'd moved on to someone else, but it was you again. And I was amazed by just how much of you I'd missed. You are so strong, and I feel like I depend on you too much because of it-"

"No…"

"You're my rock, Adrien. Better yet, a shooting star, because you motivate me to follow my dreams while you follow your own."

Adrien sank deeper into her touch. "Bugaboo."

"And you're doing a great job, I can't wait to see you on stage. I'm incredibly proud of you, too. It's all possible because we're always there for each other. You're the best thing that ever happened to me and I never want to know a world without you in it. I love you, Adrien Agreste." Marinette pulled him down into another deep kiss. She felt him shudder and whimper.

"Are you crying again, Chaton?" she tilted her head forward, leaning her forehead against his and looking up at him.

"You caught me," He smiled, eyes sparkling with tears.

Marinette wiped his tears away with her thumbs. "You know you can depend on me for things, right? I want to be your rock too."

"You already are," Adrien lifted her chin, "and speaking of being there for each other. I just want to point out that it's dark out and we should head home."

"I can't push work back, I have a to-do list and I promise I'll be done in an hour," She got up to slip back into her underwear and skirt, "actually, unlike you, I don't like waiting for ointment." She put her hands on her backside, "I could use some of that right now."

Adrien stared up at her, hunched over with one leg through his boxers. His eyes were wide with horror.

"You… forgot it, didn't you?"

He threw himself at her feet, "I am _so_ sorry, Marinette! I'll go get it right now!"

Marinette's eyes narrowed as he finished throwing on his clothes and transformed, making a beeline for the window. "This had better not be a plot to make me desperate to go home now."

"It wasn't, I swear! See? I'm going to bring it to you."

"You'd better be back quick."

Chat Noir crouched on the windowsill and cocked an eyebrow, "Don't rush me too much or I could accidentally grab the catnip one-"

"Adrien! If you aren't back in 5 minutes with the _right_ ointment I'll come for you!"

"You already did come for me," he stuck out his tongue.

"You!-" Marinette marched towards Chat Noir, trying to hide her goofy smile. He leapt onto his baton and launched away, laughing hysterically. The love of her life was flying across the night sky, like a shooting star.


End file.
